


tokomaru week 2021

by voidkitty1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: !!!!, Animals, Day At The Beach, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Future Arc AU, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Sickfic, Storms, and very very VERY slightly in chap 2, background celesgiri in chap 6 !!, tokomaru week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: i decided to join in on tokomaru week so here i am.day 1: first dateday 2: killing game auday 3: beachday 4: sickday 5: stormday 6: animalsday 7: future arc au
Relationships: (bg ship), Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	1. first date

**Author's Note:**

> so i didnt have a set plan for any of the available prompts for day 1 so have this trashy oneshot. its really short bc i couldn't think of ANYTHING. i promise my writing is longer when i know what im doing and will be throughout the week <3

Toko grimaced. She hated being outside.

Outside was uncomfortable, gross even. There were always annoying bugs, pollen in the air that threatened her body to sneeze, and even occasionally, someone who would recognize her for her writing and start up a conversation she would try to shut down as quickly as possible. Ideally, she avoided the outside world at all costs.

However, when Komaru had asked her out on their first date ever, even if it _was_ outside, she couldn’t say no. That and the ability to say no to her partner was not in her vocabulary.

There she sat, knees to her chest as she sat on a blanket on the ground, squinting her eyes from the outrageously bright sunlight— seriously, who let the sun be that bright? — and resting her head on her knees, watching as Komaru unpacked the bag she brought with food. How she found this fun was absolutely beyond Toko.

Komaru handed Toko a bento box after pulling one out for herself. Wordlessly, Toko inspected it, eyes practically dissecting the food that had been given to her. She was still slightly uncomfortable eating in front of others.

“What’s wrong with it?” Komaru questioned as she gave Toko a pair of chopsticks. “Is the rice not cooked all the way? I swear it was done!”

“N-no, that’s not it,” Toko protested, snatching the chopsticks from Komaru. “It’s just that… I don’t usually eat in front of other people. It’s weird.”

“Weird?” Komaru tilted her head. “How?”

Toko tensed. “I-it just is!”

“It’s not like I’m some creep who likes watching you eat or something.”

“Gee, thanks, now that image is stuck in my head.”

Komaru giggled. “My bad!”

Toko bit back a sigh, resting her head back on her knees. At least the view was beautiful up here; that was the only plus to being dragged outside by her girlfriend.

Well, dragged may not be the correct term, but she’d like to think it was.

“Hey, what if I feed you?”

The author had to resist the urge to choke on air. “E-excuse me?!”

“You heard me!” Komaru crossed her arms. “I can feed you!”

“That’s… so awkward…” Toko complained, looking away.

“It’s only awkward if you make it out to be,” the other girl responded. She reached over to Toko’s open bento she placed back on the blanket with the chopsticks she just so rudely just snatched away from her. Once she trapped a rice ball between the two chopsticks, she raised it up to Toko. “Open wiiiiide!”

“I hate it here,” Toko grumbled. “You’re going to be a horrible mother if I ever decide that we can adopt children.”

Komaru gasped. “That’s…! Not nice!” She put a hand on her chest to show her fake offense.

“That was t-the point.”

“Just open your mouth! Let me do this!”

Although extremely reluctantly. Toko parted her lips and closed her eyes to rid herself of any extra embarrassment. Once she felt the delicate taste of rice on her tongue, she opened her eyes and looked away, cheeks flushed red.

_How and why did that just happen…?_

“Yeah, I’m not feeling it either,” Komaru shrugged, strategically laying the chopsticks in the box so that they wouldn’t fall into the food. “Eat your own food, you grown woman.”

“I planned on it…” was Toko’s late response. “Thanks for trying I-I guess.”

Komaru hummed as a reply. “I really only did it to see you blush, y’know,” she grinned.

“What?”

“I couldn’t help it!” Komaru chuckled with a shrug. “You blushing is just really adorable! I mean; your cheeks go all red, you shut your eyes in embarrassment— it’s like a panel in a manga!”

Toko gave her a blank stare. “Never compare me to a manga again, you nerd.”


	2. killing game au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this was longer wtf... anyway death warning, it is a killing game au after all

It was like time had stopped once the body discovery announcement went off. All senses of movement stopped around Toko as she froze in her place in the hallway. Her breath hitched and a hand shot up to her chest, clutching at her clothing tightly, feeling her heartbeat practically bounce out of her chest. The first question swirling around her head was simple.

Did _she_ do this?

It was a valid question, she couldn’t recall anything when she loses control of her body, but the overwhelming fear of exactly who may have died and if she caused it was hurting her head. Her hand shot up from her chest to her forehead, knees buckling, and hitting the floor. With no recollection from _her,_ anything could have happened, and she wouldn’t know.

It wasn’t until Toko heard footsteps draw nearer did she finally come back to her senses. She glanced up warily and saw a hand offering itself to her. The person it belonged to was confirmed by the distinct voice since the world was blurry due to Toko somehow losing her glasses in her panic.

“Come on, dear.” It was a voice laced with French, and the fuzzy image of red eyes staring down at her only proved who it belonged to. “You haven’t even seen who the unfortunate victim is. I, for one, haven’t either.”

After searching blindly for her glasses on the floor with her hands, and eventually finding them, Toko pulled herself back up onto her feet, ignoring Celestia’s extended hand. “You… think this is a game…” she gritted her teeth. “S-someone else died, a-and you think it’s all for fun!”

“That, I do,” a smile curved on the edge of Celestia’s lips. “But that wouldn’t make me ever the less curious as to who the second victim is, would it?”

Wordlessly, Toko began walking herself, her monopod flashing with an announcement telling her to go to the dining hall. She heard a sigh from behind her, but her feet sped up, and walking turned into running within the blink of an eye. Of course, within seconds she was out of breath from the excessive number of corners she had to turn to reach the dining hall, but she got there, nonetheless.

She thought she was prepared for the sight, but in reality, she wasn’t. Not one bit.

“K-K-Komaru!” The name was shaky on her lips as she stared down at the bloody body, hair matted with the crimson liquid and a pained expression stuck on her lifeless face. It wasn’t anything like the first murder; at least Sayaka had a content expression left, Komaru looked absolutely mortified.

Toko was on the verge of passing out. All she heard was the faint murmuring of Makoto saying how it’s his fault Komaru followed him to Hope’s Peak, and the gasp coming from Celestia entering the room. She had to turn away to keep herself conscious. There was blood everywhere; on the floor, on the wall, on Makoto who stayed crouched by her body, even on the chairs and table near her.

The recollection of the sight brought a gag to rise in Toko’s throat. She hated this, she hated everyone else here. All she had was Komaru, who now lay dead before her own eyes, and she didn’t even know if she was the one to take her life away.

She was stressed— the whole situation was stressful. She just barely got a glimpse of Celestia giving her a pitiful look as she hung onto Kyoko’s arm before her glasses slipped and her vision went back to a blur. At that rate, she’d rather be blind than seeing the state Komaru was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead komaru :)  
> and background celesgiri :D


	3. beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are these so SHORT im losing my MIND OMG

Remember when Toko said she hated being outside? Today was another instance of that.

Warm sand pricked at her under her feet and it disgusted her. The sun, today, was far too hot for her likings, and the term of a bathing suit being mentioned never registered that she’d be showing her thighs. Luckily enough for her, she was able to borrow some waterproof makeup from Celestia to hide her scars, and the gambler didn’t even question her. The concealer might have been a few shades too light, but anything was better than nothing in her predicament.

It wasn’t like she’d be going in the water or anything, so sitting on the sand was absolutely pointless. She debated on just getting up and leaving to go back to the hotel the staff rented for their class, but she knew _someone_ would go running back to find her and drag her back out here.

Speaking of that someone, Toko watched the younger girl splash around in the water with Makoto. Why Komaru came along on a class trip was something that was entirely beyond her, but hey, at least it's someone to talk to if she felt like it. Which right now, she definitely did not want to.

Against her will, Komaru came waltzing over in her direction, a large and expectant smile on her face that in turn made Toko frown. That smile only meant no good.

“Come into the water, Toki!”

That’s the exact sentence she did not want to hear today.

“I’m f-fine in the sand,” Toko turned her head away, opting to stare at the blazing sand.

“But that’s no fun!” Komaru protested, throwing her hands in the air. “You’re at the beach and won't even go into the water? You’re like a dog who doesn’t eat a bone!”

Toko bit back a sarcastic chuckle. “T-that’s a horrible simile.”

“Hey, at least I tried!” the girl whined. “Unlike you, who won’t even try the water!”

“You’re so intolerable…”

“Is that a yes?”

“N-no!”

Komaru exaggerated a frown. “Why not?!”

The author took a glance at the waves rustling within the ocean and took one look back at Komaru. “It’s scary…”

“The ocean? Isn’t that called like… the lasso fobia?”

“Thalassophobia,” Toko corrected.

“Yeah, that! I can help you get over that!”

“It’s not that e— Komaru get your hand off me.”

Another grin made its way onto the girl’s face. “Come on!” she exclaimed, pulling up Toko by the wrist and dragging her down the field of sand leading to the water. “We’ll start slowly!”

“Y-you say that a-as you run off into the w-water!”

Without warning, Komaru stopped running, leading Toko to bump into her back. The author shook her head and scowled at the back of Komaru’s head.

“W-what’s that all about?”

The girl took a step into the salty water, turning around to meet Toko’s angry face. “We’re going slowly, right?” Unless you just want me to throw you into the water?” she smirked evilly but dropped it when Toko’s eyes widened. “Alright, sorry.”

Toko experimented by dipping her toe into the water, instinctively jumping back when the contact came. How was she supposed to do this?

Komaru noticed her flinch away and reached for her hand again. When Toko sent a confused glance back at her, she offered a sincere smile that helped Toko to drop her tense shoulders.

“One step at a time, okay?”

Toko nodded. One step at a time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its such a refresher writing these two... like im usually writing two outwardly emotionless girls (which im not complaining about, its just different writing a ball of anxiety and a bubble of happiness) and the difference is definitely making an impact in my writing.


	4. sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant write these lesbians omg im trying i promsie i just jsalklefcxmc not the dynamic im used to

_Achoo!_

Komaru sighed. Another switch…

This had been going on for what seemed like hours. Usually, Komaru wouldn’t label herself as the kind of person to get annoyed easily but having to deal with a girlfriend— technically two, because of the second personality— who’s sick and just switching every five minutes was quickly getting on her nerves. Her first thoughts were to take care of the sickness-stricken girls, but after the inconsistency of the personality changes, she honestly debated on just going to sleep.

She had lost track of who was in control of the body at this point, but when she heard a cackle cut off by a series of coughs, she figured Genocider Syo was the one fronting for the next few minutes.

Komaru looked down at the bowl of soup she had in front of her. She had forgotten she was sent off by Toko to prepare something to help soothe her worsening cold. She stifled a grumbled and made her way over to the couch where Genocider Syo laid, quite dramatically she may add, and put the bowl on a tray table in front of her.

Before Syo could even utter a word, her eyes closed, and her head jerked with a sneeze. At least this one would know why she was bringing her soup. Toko opened her eyes again, flickering from Komaru to the bowl in front of her.

“Thanks…” she grumbled, adjusting herself to sit up properly.

“Mhm,” Komaru sounded, about to go back to the kitchen to get herself something, and to give herself a moment’s peace, but a hand gripping the bottom of her shirt stopper her. She raised an eyebrow at the author.

“L-lay with me?”

She had no chance of resisting the way it was spoken so softly, compared to the usual defensive and harsh tone Toko would speak with. Wordlessly, she sat down next to Toko, leaning her head on her shoulder and reaching for the tv remote to put something on.

She just got comfortable when another sneeze was heard, followed by more laughing…


	5. storms

An abnormally loud crack of thunder struck throughout the sky, and Komaru couldn’t help but curl up into herself. Storms were never an issue she was great at handling, and this one in particular seemed louder than usual. Wind was whipping around outside, and she swore she heard a tree fall in one of the quieter moments.

Power outages, however, were an easier problem. She could just use her phone as a flashlight and to provide her a light source and go about her day. It wasn’t anywhere near as terrifying as the sounds of the thundering and watching the flashes of lightning was to her.

Toko, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Noises didn’t bother her, but as soon as the lights shut off and there was no way for her to see, she couldn’t help but let out a shriek. One that alerted Komaru and frankly scared her to fall off the bed. Luckily for the both of them, they resided in the same room. Although the sound of Komaru falling to the floor provoked another yelp from Toko.

“The power… i-it went out…” the author managed, gripping her pencil tighter in her hand. “I-I’t’s p-p-pitch bl.. black…”

“Y-yeah,” Komaru mumbled. “B-but it’s alright, we’re here together, okay?”

“I can’t f-f-fucking see, Omaru!”

Komaru sat herself up in the darkness, feeling the ground for her fallen phone. She found it with an accomplished gasp, lighting up the screen and smiling in victory.

“Found it!” she exclaimed, full of pride.

“A-a phone?”

“It’s a _light,_ my dear Toki!”

Toko narrowed her eyes. “It’s…”

She didn’t finish her sentence as Komaru helped herself stand up, turning on the flashlight on her phone instead of just using the screen. She thoroughly placed it so that the flashlight was shining on the page Toko was writing story notes on.

“There you go!”

Toko’s grip loosened on her pencil.

Another crack of thunder struck and Komaru couldn’t help flinching.

“Hey… uh,” Toko dropped her pencil to rest her hand over Komaru’s. “We’re… in this together, r-right?”

“Mhm,” Komaru placed her other hand over Toko’s too. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im gonna go rewatch episode 6 of akame ga kill and cry byebyes


	6. animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally something im proud of, and a long-ish one. about time.

_Meow!_

Toko snapped her head around instinctively, eyes wide and hands shaking at the sound. She wasn’t sure what it was, but that only made it even more terrifying. It didn’t help that the only light being provided throughout the dim red sky was a flickering bulb in a few lampposts throughout the street. Of course, the yellow eyes piercing through the darkness staring at her only heightened her fears.

The girl next to her turned her head too, except much more enthusiastically. Once she saw the eyes in the alleyway, her mouth curved into a smile and she shot forward. Toko yelped at the blur of Komaru zooming past her excitedly, jumping back slightly.

“It so cute! And soft!”

The author tilted her head but dropped her curious expression when Komaru emerged back from the darkness with a cat in her arms. The cat themselves didn’t exactly seem too pleased with being held and let out a hiss.

“I think it’s the cat from the hit lists!” Komaru announced, raising her arms and showing off the cat even more. She used one of her hands to the best of her abilities to look at the tag on his frilly collar. “Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg, I was right! We can shelter him!”

The cat responded with another hiss and a paw raised in defense.

“O-obviously, he doesn’t want us to…”

“Well, he can either stay with us or he stays out here and risks getting hurt,” the girl replied, nuzzling her forehead into the cat’s long fur.

“If you k-keep doing that, you’re going to be the one w-w-who gets hurt,” Toko commented as a warning swat of the cat’s paw landed on Komaru’s head.

Komaru grumbled. “You hold him then!”

“W-what? Are you crazy?”

No verbal response was given, and before she knew it, Komaru was gently handing off the feline to Toko, and she hesitantly accepted him into her arms. They shared a war of staring before he hissed at her too. Is that his only personality trait?

“Ha! He doesn’t like you either!”

“I never s-said he w… wou…”

“No, no, no! No more cat for you and no sneezing is happening here!” Komaru rushed to pry the agitated cat away from Toko, who instantly went to cover her nose after he left her arms. Her growing sneeze faded after a few more moments.

“Do I want to know what’s happening here?”

Both girls turned their heads, as well as the cat, at the voice. Toko bit back a groan when she met eyes with the purple ones of a certain detective— she had forgotten she had accompanied her and Komaru on their walk for supplies— and a lucky boy not far behind.

“It’s a cat!” Komaru smiled, forgetting the whole sneezing situation.

“I can see that,” Kyoko spoke dismissively, looking behind her at Makoto. “Goodness, you’re slow. Did you miss the cat when you scouted for survivors?”

Makoto’s face flat-lined. “I wasn’t told there was a cat to find…?”

Grand Bois meowed again, eyes still locked on the detective. Said girl narrowed her eyes at the feline, who took it upon himself to leap out of Komaru’s arms, much to her both fear and dismay, and onto Kyoko, who’s fast instinct allowed her to catch him.

“Wh— why would he do that?!” Komaru frantically spoke, inspecting her arm after assuring herself that the cat was okay. Her face dropped. “He scratched my arm with his back claw…”

“Oh, you’ll be f-fine,” Toko rolled her eyes.

“Rude!”

Kyoko took note of the now purring cat in her arms as he nuzzled against her shoulder.

“N-no offense but… w-why would he want to be held b-by you?” Toko spoke up, asking the question the others, including Kyoko, were all internally asking.

“I don’t know,” Kyoko shrugged. “I don’t even know his name.”

“It’s Grand… something, something Ludenberg, I think,” Komaru answered. “Some extravagant name for just a cat…”

“Ludenberg?” Kyoko repeated, taking her own look at his nametag. “Yeah, she would name her cat that. And I definitely remember her saying something about a cat at some point.”

“You know his owner?” Komaru’s smile grew. “Then we can return him!”

Makoto, who had been awfully silent, spoke up for the second time. “That… uh, won’t be possible, Komaru.”

The girl’s smile quickly fell into a frown after what Toko would describe as a few embarrassingly long seconds. “Did she… erm…”

“Yes,” Kyoko spoke for the rest, eyes never leaving the closing ones of Grand Bois. “Moving on— someone needs to take care of him. And it can’t be you two, since well, I saw _that_ altercation.”

Toko looked away with an awkward chuckle.

“Well, since he likes you the most, maybe you could take care of him,” Makoto suggested, offering his hand to the cat, who sniffed it then turned his head away ignorantly. “He, uh, doesn’t like me though.”

“That’s to be expected. But also, I know nothing about caring for animals.”

Toko wanted to chime in but chose to keep her voice down. She knew what she wanted to say, but it would be likely taken as sarcastic, and that wasn’t her intention for once.

“A-any idiot would’ve s-seen the chemistry you two had b-before she… y’know,” Toko finally decided to speak up. “I-I think it’s b-best that you take him. It’s what she w-would want…”

Komaru smiled like an idiot— one Toko was referring to— at her words.

“What she would want…” Kyoko repeated under her breath, a gloved hand gliding down the cat’s grey fur. Were those tears Komaru spotted in her eyes?

Makoto smiled back at Toko for her words too, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to her, presumably for convincing Kyoko to take care of Grand Bois.

“What about a dog?” Komaru brought up out of the blue. “Are you allergic to dogs too?”

“Goddamnit, Komaru, we’re rebuilding the world and you want a damn a-animal?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah its also celesgiri and what abt it 😤


	7. future arc au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forbidden actions made up by voidlynsey. i have no imagination

“I c-can’t believe I’ve been roped i-into this crap…”

“My wrist hurts…”

“Really? That’s what y-you’re worried about?”

Komaru turned around with a scowl. “Well duh! They must’ve been super rough putting this thing on me or something because— well how am I supposed to do that?!”

“D-do what?” Toko looked over Komaru’s shoulder at the glowing wristband.

“Stop!” Komaru jumped forward, hands up in defense. “Don’t touch me!”

“Literally what is w-wrong with you Omaru?” Toko looked at her own wristband and scoffed. “A-alright, what the hell!”

“What’s your forbidden action?”

“Like hell I’ll tell y-you!”

Komaru lowered her head in a sigh. “Fine. Mine says I can’t touch anyone else.”

Toko let out a choked laugh. “Heh, that’s stupid.”

“Well if yours is any better than tell me!” Komaru shot back.

“No, mine is d-dumb too. I can’t walk facing forward.”

“Pfft—!”

“Hey!”

The conversation died down into silence. An awkward one at that. How they were supposed to get around together was beyond the two of them. Both of the forbidden actions seemed to contradict each other, which was an issue if they were to stay together the whole game. Komaru couldn’t lead Toko around by holding her hand and Toko couldn’t keep a hand on her to know where she was.

All odds were against them.

“We… we can’t stay together w-with these on, you know,” Toko stuttered.

“No! We’ll find a way! We just…” Komaru trailed off, a hand going to hug herself. “We can just…”

“Komaru.”

The girl in question refused to look over. Toko shakily frowned turning around to face Komaru’s back.

“I-I hope to see you alive in the end.”

With that, the author took it upon herself to walk backwards out of the hall, leaving a collapsed Komaru clutching her hand with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRYING IM JUST IMAGINING TOKO MOONWALKING AWAY FROM A CRYING KOMARU BYEEEEE😭

**Author's Note:**

> again, i'll get better throughout the week


End file.
